


The Incident

by BlackOctober25



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Someone got them on video, The lobster tank incident, and theyre trending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOctober25/pseuds/BlackOctober25
Summary: In which Eddie's dip in a lobster tank ends up on the internet because this is the age of technology and nothing goes unrecorded.----"This is all your fault."





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything I've ever written. I know it's short but it seemed like a funny little idea and I decided to take a chance in posting it. Hope you guys enjoy it! Might do a longer more detailed version if people like this.

______________________________________________  
Text 9:18 AM  
Annie: Whatever you do, don’t search your name on YouTube.  
______________________________________________  
Eddie stared at the text for several long moments before glancing at the mass of black and too many teeth that was staring over his shoulder at his phone. Surely Anne knew that telling him not to do something was exactly how you guaranteed he was going to do it. Venom seemed just as puzzled as he was at the cryptic message. A few minutes later, his phone chimed a second time.  
______________________________________________  
Text 9:21 AM  
Annie: I’m serious, Eddie.   
_____________________________________________  
Well now he definitely had to do it.   
____

MEANWHILE  
Anne sat at the table with Dan, cup of coffee steaming in front of her as she held her phone. A small grin played on her lips as she eyed the doctor sitting across from her. He held a newspaper in front of him but his attention was solely on her.

“Do you think he’ll take the bait?” Dan asked with an amused tone. 

“Definitely. Eddie can’t resist the temptation of doing something if you tell him not to do it.” This had obviously gotten the man in a lot of trouble throughout the years Anne had known him, but she spoke with a certain fondness. 

“It’s a good thing every news agency is more concerned about getting first dibs on the Life Foundation story or Eddie might have a much harder time getting a job.” Dan mused as Annie set her phone on the table. Anne knew he was right as she sipped from her mug, unable to stop the small laugh that bubbled up. 

“I think this is far from the worst thing that’s ever been an obstacle for him.” Somehow Dan didn’t doubt that one bit.   
____

Eddie stared at the search bar for a few moments, fingers hovering over keys as he debated internally whether or not he actually wanted to know what lay in the results. 

QUIT STALLING, EDDIE. Venom’s deep voice jarred him out of his internal debate. He shot a withering look at his abdomen where he could feel the symbiote curling and pulsing around his organs before steeling his nerve and typing his name into the search bar. He hesitated a second before pressing enter, trying to prepare himself for what was going to come up. 

Immediately he felt his face heat at the first video to show up, hiding his face in his hands. 

“This is entirely your fault.” Eddie groaned in despair. He couldn’t bring himself to press play on the video and was far from relieved when a black tendril did it for him. His face heated even more as the audio filled the space of his apartment of Anne begging him not to climb in the lobster tank. 

THAT LOBSTER WAS VERY TASTY. WE SHOULD GET MORE, EDDIE. Venom commented as he watched the screen with interest, oblivious to the horror rising in his host. 

“… After this, absolutely not.” Eddie paused before narrowing his eyes at the symbiote. “And here you accused me of making us look bad for putting my hands up when you made me climb in a lobster tank! No one is ever going to take me seriously again!” 

OH LOOK, WE’RE TRENDING. WE’VE BECOME A MEME. Venom had Eddie’s phone in it’s grasp, a black tendril scrolling nonchalantly. Eddie felt himself pale as he snatched the phone from his other. 

“How do you even know what that is?” His voice was slightly hysterical, coming out a few octaves higher than normal and cracking as he found the memes Venom mentioned. 

WE USE THE INTERNET WHILE YOU ARE ASLEEP, EDDIE. IT HAS BEEN VERY INFORMATIVE.

Eddie resisted the urge to just cry in defeat as he scrolled through meme after meme of himself lounging in a lobster tank as if he was in a luxury spa. The internet was having a blast at his expense. He settled for a broken wail of despair as Venom pushed the replay button on the video. Eddie stabbed himself with the nearest pen in retaliation, hating that the alien never stopped while they healed him.


End file.
